Desde la otra vereda
by HeavenlyForest
Summary: Cuando sabes que necesitas saber más sobre esta pareja. Entonces ¿que habrá pensado Lexa de Clarke?, esta historia se basa en los pensamientos de la comandante cuando conoció a la protagonista y cómo fue que se enamoró de ella perdidamente.
1. Chapter 1

_Cuando sabes que necesitas saber más sobre esta pareja. Entonces ¿que habrá pensado Lexa de Clarke?, esta historia se basa en los pensamientos de la comandante cuando conoció a la protagonista y cómo fue que se enamoró de ella perdidamente._

 **CAPITULO 1**

Sabía que la líder de la gente del cielo había sido la responsable de la muerte de mis 300 hombres, también sabía que su gente había atacado a mi pueblo hace unos días, por lo que ahora estaba consciente que debíamos tener venganza, cobrarnos las muertes con su sangre y por lo demás confiaba que acudiría a mi respuesta, esperaba ansiosa su llegada quería conocerla ya que todos hablaban de ella con algo de admiración y era eso lo que me tenía curiosa. Un ruido interrumpió mis pensamientos, escuchaba movimiento afuera de la tienda y sabía que mis hombres estaban tensos ante la llegada de alguien.

-Gustus verifica quien ha venido al campamento- le hable a mi guerrero mientras me sentaba a esperar, entretanto el observaba a través de las telas de la entrada.

-Heda es Clarke, la líder de la gente del cielo- pronuncio mi fiel amigo Gustus con desdén y algo de odio en su voz.

-Heda déjeme acabar con ella inmediatamente usted no tiene por qué recibirla- hablo Indra con un profundo odio mientras enfundaba su espada.

-¡Silencio! – hable para calmar los ánimos, la verdad es que aún no decidía que debía hacer, sabía que tendría que matarla para que mi pueblo confiara en mis decisiones como comandante - Hazla pasar y tu Indra quiero que me dejes hablar a mí-

-Si Heda- dijeron ambos

Vi como salía a recibir a la famosa Clarke mientras repasaba mentalmente lo que le iba decir, en realidad no sabía que esperar de ella, pero sí que me debía una explicación… algo como lo que hizo no puede dejarse pasar, los rotundos ataques por parte de la gente del cielo era una incitación a guerra y yo iba aclara esto. Escuche unos pasos avanzar hacia mí por lo que antes de levantar la mirada le pregunte mientras jugaba con mi cuchillo:

\- ¿Tu eres la que quemo vivo a 300 de mis guerreros? - ahí fue cuando la vi, era hermosa como ninguna mujer que había visto en el campamento, con unos ojos tan azules como el cielo y vi en su mirada temor, pero no solo eso, sino que también había determinación. Sé que duda que decir, pero o esperaba que me respondiera que yo era la que los había enviado a matarlos, ¿pero que se cree esta chica al enfrentarme? Aunque tenía un puto a su favor nosotros fuimos a atacarlos.

\- ¿Tienes una respuesta para mi Clarke de la gente del cielo? - la mire intensamente quería saber que me respondería ante mi propuesta si se iban o se quedaban a morir, la mire impaciente pareciera que pasaron minutos u horas mientras la esperaba vi en sus ojos algo de duda, pero se esfumo rápidamente, vi que tomo aire antes de responder, estaba nerviosa aunque no se me notara quise intimidarla con mi cuchillo clavándolo en el asiento para que tomara la mejor decisión… no quería matarla … no a ella.

\- He venido hacerte una oferta- queee! No entiende indirectas, quiero que se marche, en realidad ya me estaba molestando con esa actitud de enfrentarme. Así que le respondí lo más tranquila que podría:

\- Esto no es una negociación- afirme. Escuche como Indra me proponía matarla y esa sería la mejor decisión, pero no quería aceptarla. Levante mi mano para hacerle entender que guardara silencio mientras miraba con intensidad a Clarke y me perdía en la intensidad de su mirada.

\- Puedo ayudarlos a vencer a los hombres de la montaña- pronuncio Clarke.

\- Prosigue- pronuncio realmente capto mi atención con esas palabras y sabía que no solo a mi Indra se movía incomoda a mi alrededor seguramente no le creía, pero si era cierto y ella conocía como acabar con ellos.

\- Cientos de los vuestros están atrapados en la montaña de Mount Weather retenidos en jaulas, su sangre es usada como medicina – se notaba alterada al decir estas palabras.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - no sé si realmente quería conocer como sabía todo esto, de repente me invadió una sensación nueva que no había experimentado nunca, incluso con Costia … quería protegerla y me asuste de pensar esto.

\- Porque los he visto, mi gente también está prisionera allí, yo era uno de ellos- temía escucharle decir esas palabras ella había sufrido las atrocidades que hacían ahí, había estado ahí y yo me sentía desfallecer con esa declaración.

\- Mentira, nadie escapa de la montaña- hablo por fin Indra, sabía que se estaba aguantando no atacar a Clarke por mí, si fuese por ella vengaría la sangre de su pueblo ahora mismo.

\- Lo hice …con Anya, luchamos juntas para salir– pronuncio Clarke.

\- Otra mentira más Anya murió en fuego… tú la mataste – dijo Indra con odio sabía que se llevaban bien entre ellas y compartía el sentimiento que nos había provocado enterarnos de su muerte.

Clarke se notaba frustrada por ponerle en duda sus palabras vi como negaba con la cabeza y resoplaba mientras metía su mano en su bolsillo, mis guardias se pusieron a la defensiva ante tal acción y vi en los ojos de la chica duda por lo que iba hacer aún así continuo lo que estaba haciendo y retiro su mano para mostrar lo que traía… era cabello…cabello de Anya lo podía reconocer.

-Me dijo que tu eras su segunda – vi cómo se acercaba a mí para hacerme entrega del ultimo recuerdo de mi amiga- Estoy segura que querría que tuvieras esto- realmente saber que Anya no había muerto en el fuego me alegraba un poco a la vez sentí mi corazón quebrarse al comprobar que en realidad estaba muerta y no paseando por ahí, era mi familia, mi amiga una de las poca que quedaba viva y perderla fue muy duro.

\- No sabemos si es suyo- pronuncio Indra.

\- Cállate Indra- si sabía que era suyo alguna vez habíamos hablado que si alguna moría haríamos llegar una trenza del cabello para comprobar nuestras muertes, era una promesa que habíamos hecho y Anya la había cumplido. Tener esta prenda tan preciada me permitía despedirme de ella y se lo agradecía e silencio a Clarke.

Anya sabía que podría escuchar a la líder de la gente del cielo con esta prueba de confianza, ella había permitido que Clarke pudiera acercarse a mí, por lo que yo escucharía su propuesta y posiblemente pensaría en aceptar…por Anya.

-Anya era mi mentora, antes que me llamaran para liderar a mi gente- mire a Clarke como asentía con la cabeza, debía preguntarle esto- ¿Murió bien? - quería que me dijera que si… no soportaría escuchar lo contrario.

\- Sí, a mi lado- esas palabras hicieron que la viera con devoción, además sentía algo de celos de Anya, sabía que se le daban más las mujeres … acaso ¿Clarke y ella tuvieron algo? Se me oprimía el pecho con solo pensarlo, no sé qué me pasa con ella – intentado enviarte un mensaje- continuo Clarke.

\- ¿Qué mensaje? – pronuncie con algo de enfado aun me daba vuelta la imagen de Anya y Clarke juntas.

\- La única forma de salvar a nuestra gente es si nos unimos – dijo Clarke con decisión, lo vi e sus ojos esa fuerza e ímpetu para decirme esas palabras.

\- Aquellos que están a punto de morir dirán cualquier cosa- Indra la interrumpió.

\- Aún estoy esperando una oferta, Clarke -quería saber lo que me propondría, quería seguir escuchando su voz y quería que me mirara solo a mí.

\- los hombres de la montaña están convirtiendo a tu gente en carroñeros…puedo volver a convertirlos- dijo Clarke segura lo sentía y por eso quería creerle.

\- Imposible! ...comandante, ruego que me deje matarla- Indra ya no aguanto más sentía su odio hacia Clarke, pero no permitiría que le hiciera daño.

\- Lo he hecho con Lincoln- pronuncio Clarke casi con desesperación.

\- Ese traidor es la razón …- vi cómo se acercaba ella con la determinación de matarla… la llame, pero no me escuchaba solo decía de forma amenazante- porque mi aldea fue masacrada por tu gente- debía pararla, pero no me escuchaba esta cegada con la gente del cielo y la entendía, su pueblo había sufrido los ataques, pero no haremos las cosas así, ellos nos servían en estos momentos.

\- ¡Suficiente! - me pare para hacerme escuchar observe como Indra se detenía y se dirigía al otro extremo de la tienda. Ahora observe a Clarke … se notaba nerviosa, con algo de temor… quería acercarme a ella y reconfortarla, pero solo podía observarla y notar la poca distancia que había entre nosotras, sin embargo, no podía pensar estas cosas de ella no ahora- ¿Dices que puedes convertir a carroñeros en hombres? - si era cierto lo que decía varis cosas podrían cambiar.

\- Sí- dijo Clarke mientras me miraba y eso era lo que quería que me mirara, por lo que le respondí - demuéstramelo entonces… enséñame con Lincoln- quería verlo con mis propios ojos si es que ocurría ese milagro.


	2. capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Caminamos por el bosque siguiendo a Clarke, después de la conversación en la tienda mis hombres la habían retenido mientras yo discutía con Indra ella aun desconfiaba de todo esto, le hice ver que si era verdad acabaríamos con años de miedo a los carroñeros y enfrentaríamos a los que nos habían hecho daño.

La miraba mientras nos guiaba, tenía un cuerpo de infarto contoneaba sus caderas de forma casual, sin percatarse de la sensualidad que irradiaba, me provocaba sensaciones que estaba dormidas dentro y sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo. En algún punto de la caminata llegamos a un sector que se notaba que había sido centro de una batalla, había cuerpos calcinados y al fondo una gran muralla de hierro, sabía dónde estábamos era el lugar donde murieron mis 300 hombres … era un cementerio y sentí el nerviosismo de los que me acompañaban, Clarke había parado justo en la entrada de este muro de metal y me miraba mientras pronunciaba por aquí, sabía que tenía que seguirla, pero aún me encontraba perpleja por este escenario.

Vi que entraba y subía una escalera nos miramos con mis hombres con algo de recelo de lo que había allá arriba, uno de ellos decidió subir primero y así empezamos ascender hasta el lugar en que Clarke había desaparecido. Escuchaba sollozos de una chica mientras subía, al girarme observe el cuerpo sin vida de Lincoln en el piso sabía lo que significaba, pero no quería hacerlo, Clarke había mentido ella no era capaz de convertir y esto solo se resolvería en una batalla…la mire y vi miedo en sus ojos… ¿que podría hacer?, solo una cosa …observe a mis guerreros significativamente con el fin de armarse y defendernos de lo que venía.

-Los voy a matar a todos – escuche a Indra decir con odio, vi a mi alrededor a la gente del cielo ellos igual se defendían, esto no iba acabar bien… mire a Clarke nuevamente para grabarme sus ojos, pero ahora ya no había miedo… tenía una mirada decidida ¿qué era lo que pensaba hacer?

\- Por favor, no tienes que hacer esto- la escuche decir suplicante.

Me había desarmado con esas palabras, quería reclamarle su engaño le había creído por sobre lo que pensaba mi gente- Mentiste- se lo dije con rabia tenía que saber lo que me había dolido – Y se te ha acabado el tiempo- vi sus ojos llorosos, ya no había nada que hacer.

En cosas de segundos una segunda mujer que se encontraba aun lado de Lincoln hizo un movimiento tan rápido que no nos dio tiempo para reaccionar, utilizo una varilla que emitía luz sobre el pecho de cuerpo de Lincoln este salto, pero no reacciono- Dale otra vez- escuche a Clarke decir, así lo hizo la mujer nuevamente, sin embargo, esta vez escuchamos un gemido que provenía de ese cuerpo que creíamos sin vida abriendo los ojos era algo totalmente increíble, nunca había visto algo así. Escuche a Lincoln pronunciar el nombre de la chica que lloraba en sus brazos, por lo que Clarke no había mentido si sabía convertir sentí un alivio en mi corazón, mire a Indra impresionada de lo que veíamos.

Clarke levanto la mirada y se encontró con la mía no podía dejar de observarla tenía los ojos llorosos por el miedo, pero estaba sorprendida al igual que nosotros de lo que había pasado, lo entendí fue a decirnos todo eso sin la certeza de que funcionara me causo gracia la osadía de esta chica, pero me alegraba que todo haya salido como lo esperado. Guarde mi espada y le exprese con la mirada que teníamos que hablar y así ella lo entendió.

Decidimos retirarnos de ese lugar tan repulsivo me despedí con la mirada y un gesto de cabeza de Clarke, esperaba verla de nuevo y de seguro que así sería, debíamos hablar del acuerdo de paz entre nuestros pueblos. Al cruzar el bosque en dirección al campamento escuchaba a mis hombres comentar lo sucedido Indra se me acerco con cautela- ¿Comandante, cree que debemos confiar en ella? - aún dudaba a pesar de ver lo mismo que yo – Indra tú mismo lo viste ella no nos mintió, por ahora decidiré que vamos hacer- y ahí zanje el tema no quería hablar más de eso, solo quería pensar en todo lo que había pasado y como enfrentaría a la líder de la gente del cielo la próxima vez que la vea.

Estaba ansiosa me movía por toda la tienda esperando la llegada de Clarke quería verla nuevamente su presencia me relajaba, me hacía sentir feliz… ¿yo había pensado eso? No esto está mal, no debería pensar así. En eso estaba cuando Gustus entro a mi tienda anunciando la llegada de la persona que me tenía de los nervios, le indique que la hiciera pasar mientras yo decidía donde colocarme… pensé que podría sentarme, pero a lo mejor la intimidaba… y si la esperaba acá junto a la mesa, no alcance a decidir cuándo entro esa cabellera rubia que me miraba con recelo ante lo que le podía comunicar. Sabíamos porque estábamos acá y debíamos hablar de nuestra unión.

-La recuperación de Lincoln ha sido … impresionante – le manifesté mientras la miraba- nadie había sobrevivido antes a ese destino.

-No es complicado en realidad- la mire mientras recorría la mesa que nos separaba una de la otra. - solo debemos mantenerlos vivo el tiempo suficiente, para que la droga salga de su organismo, sé que podemos hacer lo mismo por otros- concluyo Clarke finalmente.

La observe sabía que quería escuchar lo que iba a decir se notaba ansiosa- podéis tener vuestra tregua- la vi respirar creo que no lo había hecho desde que entro hablar conmigo, se veía feliz y eso me derretía completamente.

-Gracias- la oí pronunciar, pero necesitaba algo y tenía que decírselo

\- Solo quiero algo a cambio- le dije

-Dime- la vi a la cara mientras levantaba levemente la comisura de sus labios se notaba que estaba dispuesta hacer cualquier cosa.

-Entregadme a ese que llamáis Finn- vi cómo se ensombreció su rostro había confusión de lo que acababa de decir- nuestra tregua comienza…con su muerte- sabía que sería lo más justo él nos había atacado sin ninguna razón, además mi pueblo me presionaba por su cabeza y yo se la daría con ayuda de Clarke o sin su ayuda.

Clarke me miraba con terror lo veía en su mirada ese chico Finn era algo importante para ella, pero ya estaba todo dicho. Me dirigí a mi asiento para dar por termina esta conversación ella aun seguía atónita apoyada en la mesa de mi tienda tratando de decidir que decir.

-No habrá algo que pueda hacer para que desistas de lo que me estas pidiendo- me dijo temblando su voz se quebraba ¿por qué Clarke? ¿Quién era ese chico para ti? La mire intensamente vi lágrimas en sus ojos y más curiosidad por el tal Finn crecía dentro de mi.

\- Todo está dicho, tu tregua es su muerte… tú decides que es lo mejor para tu gente- la vi dudar esperaba que me dijera algo más, pero solo agacho la cabeza por unos minutos luego me miro y me informo que se retiraba y que agradecía que la hubiese recibido, la vi girar sobre su pies en dirección a la salida de mi tienda y antes que se retirara le hable- Piensa bien tu decisión Clarke…estaré esperando tu respuesta hasta esta tarde- me miro con rabia, con pena, con miedo sé que le estaba haciendo daño, pero no quería eso para ella necesitaba una respuesta y este era el único modo.

-Sí, tendrás tu respuesta- y con eso se fue dejándome con una sensación nada agradable… que tal si se negaba y quería una guerra, no podría atacarla… no sería capaz de hacerle daño. Rogaba para que tomara la mejor decisión.

 **Aceptos sus criticas soy nueva en esto y quiero ir mejorando con sus consejos :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Adaptación desde la perspectiva de Lexa del episodio 8 de la temporada 2 . Los personajes no me pertenecen ;)**_

Pensar en Clarke era algo que me estaba molestando, no podía dejar de ver sus ojos en mi mente, quería verla, quería ver sus ojos reflejados en los míos, deseaba… deseaba a Clarke como la primera vez que vi a Costia, ese sentimiento que creí dormido con su muerte; que yo misma me había obligado y prometido a no volver a sentir más en mi vida, porque me hacía débil y dolía como si me clavaran un puñal en el corazón.

¿Qué iba hacer si ella no volvía más? Seguramente es mejor que fuese así, mejor que no volviera, de esa forma se olvidaría de todo esto que estaba sintiendo. AH! ¿Por qué sentía esto? Me dolía el pecho el solo pensar que no la volvería a ver, retornaba a mi mente como su pelo rubio danzaba por su espalda mientras se alejaba de mi fuera de la tienda.

Mientras me hundía en mis pensamientos uno de mis hombres me interrumpo informándome que habían rechazado la propuesta. Me inquiete al pensar en que significaba que debíamos atacarlos, no había forma en que evitara un enfrentamiento con ellos. Entonces ¿cómo la protegería?, debía pensar en algo urgente para enmendar el error que cometieron la gente del cielo al rechazar mi propuesta.

Habían pasado las horas y esperaba a mis hombres que llegaran de la misión que les encomendé, estaba preocupada ya no escuchaba lo que me hablaban mis generales, quería tener noticias y por suerte no se hicieron esperar más ya que justo en ese momento ingreso uno de los que había ordenado ir a capturar a Finn.

-Comandante- se inclinó para saludarme- encontré al chico …estaba junto a su líder- al escuchar eso me imagine a Clarke, inmediatamente mis ojos se abrieron preocupada por lo que me diría- no puede capturarlo me apunto con unas de sus armas de fuego- entrecerré mis ojos y comencé a mirarlo de forma amenazante y lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentir un sentimiento de enojo hacia él, vi que temblaba ante mí- la chica se interpuso, tuve que golpearla ya que ella me iba a atacar, pero el alcanzo a amenazarme y no tuve más remedio que irme-

\- Solo te pedí una cosa- quería golpearlo por lastimar a Clarke, pero no podía mostrar preocupación por ella sería muy evidente- sabes que lastimando a la líder más problemas tenemos con ellos- necesitaba saber si estaba bien.

\- No se preocupe comandante solo la golpee de seguro ya está bien- sentí como mi alma volvía al cuerpo, pero ahora habíamos quedado en evidencia de indudablemente sería aún más complicado capturarlo.

\- Sigue buscándolo y tráemelo aquí…me oíste- él asintió y se retiró. Escuchaba como discutían mis hombres en mi tienda. Me proponían atacarlos sin importar si comenzaba una guerra a consecuencia de esto, pero no podía aceptar debía encontrar a ese tal Finn cueste lo que cueste.

Mientras conversaba con Indra, Gustus entro a la tienda informándome que habían capturado a al chico del ataque, Finn estaba en el campamento y debía conocerlo. Me acerque a la multitud que gritaban acaloradamente cosas que ni siquiera se pueden reproducir, entendía su furia hacia el sujeto que se encontraba amarrado, él les había quitado seres amados.

Veía miedo en sus ojos… no pareciera ser el mismo que ataco a la aldea, se mostraba desprotegido, indefenso y atemorizado incluso dude por un minuto en darle el castigo que estaba por anunciar. Mientras disminuía la distancia el levanto la mirada y la clavo en mí, me pregunte que era el para la gente del cielo que se reusaron en entregármelo, ¿por qué Clarke sufría por él? Mi pueblo se dividió en dos dejándome pasar hacia el culpable, levante mi mano y dejaron de gritar, exhale el aire que tenía contenido y los mire a cada uno, esperaban mi veredicto.

-Tenemos aquí al culpable de las matanzas de nuestros amigos y familiares, y viene a pagar lo que hizo- nuevamente comenzaron los gritos- La sentencia será sangre por sangre, cada hombre y mujer que perdió a alguien vengara su muerte hasta que agonice de dolor. Finalmente- ahí fue cuando lo miré y el a mí, vi arrepentimiento y supe que me pedía perdón por lo que hizo. - lo mataré- la gente gritaba en aprobación, se sentía la sed de venganza y sabía que su muerte sería dolorosa… mi pueblo se lo haría ver por cada corte que realizarían en él.

Ya había oscurecido y decidimos trasladarlo cerca del campamento de la gente del cielo, lo importante de este sacrificio era que ellos debían presenciarlo para dejar en claro que cualquier ataque a nosotros se paga y no se pasa por alto.

Se sentía en la atmosfera la expectación que provocaba esto, veía como la gente del cielo se acercaba y se agrupaban para presenciar lo que haríamos, y mis hombres por otro lado preparaban el lugar de la ejecución. Estaba preparada para lo que vendría después, por lo que debía armarme ante cualquier ataque que quisieran hacer contra nosotros por venganza. En eso estaba cuando escuche un alboroto fuera de la tienda, no entendía lo que decían sabía que algo había pasado. Gustus se asomó por la entrada y me informo que la líder de la gente del cielo estaba afuera y que quería hablar conmigo… _Clarke estaba acá_ _y de seguro era para pedirme algo,_ suspire algo cansada de tener que enfrentarme con ella ya que sin importar lo que me ofreciera o me dijera no podía hacer nada por ella, la sentencia se debía cumplir.

- **Déjala pasar** \- Indra obedeció mi orden y la dejo pasar. La observe estaba aterrada podía verlo en sus ojos, baje mi mirada y vi una mancha de sangre a nivel de su estómago posiblemente provocado por la lanza de Indra. Se acercó a mí con cautela y me miro con los ojos humedecidos. - **estas sangrando por nada**. **No puedes detener esto. –**

 **\- No, solo tú puedes. –** sentí un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo al escuchar sus palabras, pensaba que iba a detener esto por ella, ¿que la pondría por sobre mi pueblo? Estaba equivocada no podía hacer eso, por más que quisiera no ver esa expresión de tristeza en su rostro, no podía complacerla.

Justo en ese momento traían a Finn y comprendí lo que pasaba, ella había venido arriesgar su vida acá al campamento para defenderlo y pedir por su vida, eso solo lo haría alguien que estuviera enamorada. Vi como lo miraba y sentí celos por eso, odiaba al hombre que estaba ahí que podía tener el cariño de Clarke. Fijé mi mirada en ella la vi temblar … estaba aterrada y sufría, sufría por él.

- **Muéstrale a mi gente lo poderosa que eres**. **Muéstrale que puedes ser piadosa. Muéstrale que no eres una salvaje.** – hablo desesperada Clarke.

\- **Somos lo que somos** – le dije. Vi que comenzaba a inquietarse y aún más al ver que lo amarraban.

- **Entonces soy una asesina… incendie a 300 de los tuyos, le corte la garganta a un hombre y lo vi morir. Estoy empapada en sangre terrícola. –** escucharla confesar sus crímenes no provoco que la odiara, sé que había matado a muchos de los míos, pero tenerla acá haciendo todo lo posible para dar su vida por él… hace que la admire. - **Tómame a mí**. – _y quisiera hacerlo, pero no para hacerte daño_ pensé.

- **Pero Finn es el culpable** – le recordé

\- **No, él lo hizo por mí… lo hizo por mí** \- la vi quebrarse quería abrazarla, pero no se puede ella debe ser fuerte y yo aún más.

\- E **ntonces morirá por ti** \- vi indecisión en su mirada, estaba perdida, se notaba que no sabía cómo actuar.

- **¿** P **uedo despedirme?** – eso me sorprendió ¿que debía hacer?, en realidad no esperaba que me pidiera eso, pero estaba sufriendo ¿qué más daba si se despedía?, en algo tenía que ayudarla para que no sufriera más .me dolía de sobremanera verla de esa manera. Así que le hice un gesto de cabeza para que prosiguiera.

Observe como se acercaba a él me fije en su pelo como se movía junto con su cuerpo, el cual avanzaba con precaución. No podía evitarlo me gustaba Clarke, me gustaba todo de ella era alguien fuerte, pero a la vez sensible. Apuro el paso casi corrió hacia donde estaba el … lo beso, eso fue un golpe en el estómago para mí, en realidad no quería ver eso, maldije al idiota ese. Ver ese espectáculo hizo que quisiera mas a esa chica, deseaba probar esos labios que llamaban a probarlos.

No podía escuchar lo que se decían solo observé el amor que se entregaban con ese abrazo que le daba Clarke, la vi llorar, conocía ese sentimiento… recordé a Costia, la extrañaba mucho. Vi cómo se separaba de él y me fijé en su mano ensangrentada no podía creer lo que había hecho… ella lo había matado para ahorrarle el sufrimiento.

Indra estaba furiosa a mi lado e iba directo atacarla así que la detuve. - **Está hecho**. – aun no podía creer lo que veía. Mi gente estaba en completo silencio por el asombro, a lo lejos escuchaba como sufría una chica, pero no podía dejar de mirarla ella estaba estática con el puñal en su mano derecha y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del cielo. Finn había pagado sus crímenes a manos de la propia persona que amaba, que le otorgo este beneficio evitando una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Ahora había paz entre ambos pueblos ya no existían trabas para trabajar juntos.

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado trate de hacerlo lo mejor que puede :)**_


End file.
